RWBY: The Last Wish
by Fez Sigette
Summary: As Vale falls to chaos under the might of Salem's plans, a meeting is held that will change the course of history. Despite Cinder's failure in Vale, a relic is gifted to Salem from another. With the power of knowledge at Salem's fingers, it's up to team RWBY to find hope in a world so shrouded in mystery. (Alternate story starting at the end of volume 3)


**RWBY: The Last Wish**

Chapter 1: Surprises

Pools of blood like substance filled craters as a dim light sparkled upon their murky surfaces. The sun struggled to shine between dark clouds and stone peaks common to the abandoned land. Despite the deathly presence of this continent, one found pleasure in living here. At least, whenever she got her way.

"You better have a good reason for coming back so soon Watts. No one likes it when their hand refuses to scratch the itch you told it to. You wouldn't come back from Mistral without good reason I would hope. Could you have simply called?" Salem inquired with a gesture towards the Grimm sharing the balcony with her. The Seer's globe like head continued to gaze emotionlessly as it's tentacles seemed to gravitate ever so slightly in Watts' direction.

Not wishing to test his master's patience or the Seer's bladed ends, Watts was quick to respond. "Your malevolence, I bring some great news and a gift. No doubt you are already aware of Cinder's success in Vale. As much as it pains me to say it. Things seem to have progressed quite smoothly under her command there."

Salem's grip on the railing tightened. "Trust me Arthur when I say your doubt in her is all but unwarranted. You'd be surprised what kind of disappointment can come from even the grandest of conquests."

"Has something gone wrong? The last batch of data I received before a full cut off showed Atlisian knights, grimm, and White Fang spreading dread in the streets of Vale. Amazing what a few lines of unwanted code can do to even the most protected defense systems."

"Concerning Vale, nothing disappointing lies upon your shoulders. It seems Oz lies dead if my senses don't deceive me. Though even if that proves true we know it to be temporary. It's the state of our fair maiden that troubles me." Within Salem's porcelain palm stood a shadowy miniature of Cinder. The small simulacrum of the girl stood proud for a moment, though shriveled in absolute pain as the dark essences in it's eye and arm faded. Whatever had just destroyed the Grimm placed in her servant's' body had also destroyed Salem's link to cinder. As far as she could tell, this extended to her lesser grimm and dragons in beacon academy. "Again, why do you test me leaving your post in Mistral at such a crucial time. I don't want headmaster Lionheart getting any ideas without you to supervise him. No doubt Mistral's council and huntsmen guilds will be mobilizing to investigate the other kingdoms loss of communication if Lionheart fails to prioritize his kingdom's defenses."

"I assure your grace that such will not come to pass. Certainly they will be too busy investigating Lionheart's death." Watts said this with pride, his mustache wiggling as if it were bowing after a perfect performance.

"His death?!" Salem's form twisted unnaturally at the waist as her deep black eyes and brows wrinkled with deadly intent. As her voice boomed through the halls, the sound of distant screams filled the skies as grimm far and wide channeled her rage. "We needed him Watts! Without him we posses no chance of finding the vault in his academy."

Though Watts new he was just in his actions, he knew that smugness would only succeed in bringing his quick death. He had entered without his shield and firearm so the seer's now fully extended tendrils looked much more menacing than usual. Not to mention the wicked queen he swore to aid for the time being. Instead he shifted his face to that of fear. A feeling he didn't have to try too hard to muster at the moment.

"Please your grace! Permit me the time to explain my insolence." He responded with a quick kneel. "If your highness would allow, I may present my gift before a sentence on my actions is made."

Salem's twisted form returned to one of calm, if not temporary, restraint as she stepped forward. "Stand and present quickly. Your early expiration depends on it."

"Of course your grace. Would you please turn your attention to your dark sky if not for a moment?" Watts inquired as he jumped back to his composed stature. His confidence was something that often annoyed Salem.

As a man of machines and tools it was hard for the witch to see the weasel of a man as anything but a tool of sorts. When ever he bragged of his virus's effectiveness or his acquisition of new data, she didn't understand what was worth the praise. Does one complement their watch when it tells the time? Or do they simply understand that it has accomplished it purpose and nothing more?

Still she entertained her tool's request and gazed upon her sky with muted expression. Until she saw it, hovering gracefully before fluttering into her castle with open wings.

"I assure you. This is not simply a raven, but one you no doubt will welcome with motherly intent as you have the members of your circle." Watts presented the bird like a trophy at first before turning to the feathered guest with welcoming arms. "Raven, meet the ruler of this realm of Evernight, Salem. Majesty, I present you none other than the spring maiden, Raven Branwen."

The bird twisted into a dark feathered ball before expanding and forming into a Raven haired warrior clad in red, the end of her katana's scabbard hovering just above the floor.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Mam. No hard feelings for my academy days I hope. Killing your pets was sort of a requirement." The middle aged ex-huntress said with crossed arms. Her tone was a bit too casual for Salem's taste. Each of her servants had their own way of addressing her. Watts appealed to her royal nature using formal terms like grace or highness. Though, even in her youth as a princess she found this type of vocabulary pesteringly repetitive. She preferred the relaxed but respectful tone of Hazel and the seemingly innocent behavior of Tyrian.

She only allowed Cinder to address her so equally knowing what her symbolic daughter would become. That said, for similar reason to Cinder, she looked upon the elemental aura of the one standing before her now with embrace. "I'd say we're even. I believe my actions might have taken someone important from you if my memory serves correctly. Are we willing to accept that all is fair in love and war."

"Of course ma'am. Especially if I'm going to be living in this castle of yours. What's it called again, Eversomething?" Raven inquired with disingenuous curiosity.

"Castle Evernight." Watts chimed in with a familiar disdain similar to that he presented for Cinder. "Raven has so painstakingly flown here from mistral to present our second gift. No doubt a maiden serves as an intriguing new ally but not without the icing on the cake if you will."

"I would hope for more yes." Salem looked upon her combat seasoned guest with curiosity, the seer now clicking as it's spherical eye examined raven from every angle. "Your presence here is welcome though surprising. To come her as a maiden you surely have been made aware of the relevant dangers my dear child. But a few hours ago your spiritual sister fell to my daughter in Vale. I imagine that if you wished to join forces before, you would have done so sometime ago."

"I thought about it long and hard. No offense but when it comes down to it, it's a matter of survival not sympathy for your cause. Away from Ozpin's little war as my tribe was, it's inevitable that you'll win. Watts so simply explained to me that you cannot be killed in any way. There's no point fighting you."

"I apologize for whatever long-winded presentation my dear Watts forced you to behold. Even if it was my life story. I'd ask how you two came to meet but I worry that is another long-winded tail the can wait before more important matters. Isn't that right Arthur?" Salem said with a furrowed brow.

"Yes your majesty. What's much more important is our second gift. One that will no doubt forgive any deviation from your plans in Mistral."

"You presume much but compared to the destruction of all life and it's rebirth, I've seen funnier things in my time." Salem pointed out with dying patience.

"Raven, if you may?." Watts beckoned Raven who sighed before looking to the empty council room behind them. From the shadows formed a red portal.

As a young sand colored skin woman with blue eyes and short hair walked through, Salem's gaze completely ignored the new guest and came to focus on what she held in her hand.

Salem stepped forward, taking the young woman's hand in her own. "If my sources are correct, your name is Vernal yes?"

The blue eyed girl looked to her leader, Raven, with subdued but noticeable concern. She found comfort in no other reason than the composed expression on Ravens face. She fearfully replied ", yes that is my name. I bring our gift to you. I hope it pleases you."

"My child, only a few things in this world are so precious as to make even I value them." Salem's face glowed with a joy Watts found almost scary, but even still he stood proud of what now illuminated his master's envy. Shining a dim blue light against Salem's silhouette was one of only four relics bound to the very makeup of this world. The lamp of knowledge. "Watts, I dare say you've done it. Fetch the rest of the council will you? It's time to change our plans."

"Yes my lady." Watts made his leave, looking over his shoulder in a joy no doubt mirroring his master's, if not only for his recognition.

"Raven dear, what do you intend to do now? Surely you have plans." Salem guided Vernal to a seat where her gaze was unflinching. The sight of the lamp seemed to almost bring a tear to the witches eye, but where it should have run down her cheek Vernal only saw a dark strand of blood seeping from the old Queen's eye.

"If you allow me." Raven said stepping to Vernal's side to comfort her. "I'd like to retrieve my daughter, Yang. Reckless as the girl can be sometimes I'd like her here where she's safe. No doubt you have more chaos she'll be running into. I'd prefer she received the same protection Vernal, I and my clan request."

"You may retrieve her yes, but may I suggest something different? Maybe while we celebrate new deals and exchanges, we continue the celebrations with further proceedings. Let us meet and answer one question with our new found gift and maybe then, both of us can be reunited with long lost family."


End file.
